Reflection and Realisation
by Midnight Lullabye
Summary: As her savior pulled her up, shifting their hands to under her arms, Rouge caught a feeling of deja vu, only this time she wasn't in space. -RougeXKnuckles, one-shot.


Well now, I always thought, what's wrong with A knuxouge? They are one of my top couples in sonic, so why not:D So yeah, SEGA universe, (By the way, there is no need for you to go searching youtube for the cut-scenes to the following game, it does not link in with this story at all! Apart from the fact it's set on a track, but that don't matter, unless your bored!) after Sonic Riders: Zero gravity. (Well, after the story itself, but their kinda still racing, get it? ;P) So here it is, sonicliveson presenting you her second one-shot! ;) ENJOY!

Welcome to the DISCLAIMER show! I'm your host, and we would like to tell you that NONE of the characters are owned by the lovely lady that is me!

"cough LOVELY?! Oo cough"

"SHUT UP SHADOW!" Throws pencil at shadow "They are all (Including shadow) part of SEGA. Now then, Let's get on with the blinking story!"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dedicated to ladyalmaphia, love you Emma! **_

* * *

Rouge the Bat strutted down the walkway, catching every man's eye. Then again, she was used to it. Perfect figure, curves in all the right places. One wink from her aquamarine eye could make any guy swoon. One smirk from her blossom lips would give them Goosebumps. Any indication to them was enough to made them blush a cherry red.

All of them, except one.

And that one would just have to be, the one that made the bat herself get the shivers.

His back was turned, obviously watching the other racers. Looking out for any tips or tricks to help him in his race. He always got competetive, it was one of his traits. Made him who he was. He was also hot-headed, stubborn and gullible. Rouge often teased him constantly about these flaws, but really...

She thought they were cute.

Besides, he wasn't all flaws. He was dedicated, brave, hard-working, and protective. Not just of his emerald, but of his friends too. Also, he was hot. **Very** hot! Even from the back he was hot!

His waist length dreads swayed slightly in the wind, his muscles were tensed from standing in his so called focused position, showing off his drop-dead gorgeous body. But she would rather see him from the front, he was far more sexy on the front. Now, she had to get him to turn-

"Are you gonna stand there gawping at me batgirl, or is there something you wanna spill?" His deep, masculine voice spoke in a mock full, yet full of pride tone. His back was turned, how had he known she was there?

"For your information, KNUCKLEHEAD!" The insult made him face her side-onwards, "I was merely passing by stopping to look at the other racers, your not as important as you think." He turned to look at her fully, his lavender eyes sparkled with an emotion that couldn't be placed. His lips were twisted in a strange kind of way, it couldn't be told whether it was anger or amusement. He stared at the ticked-off bat for quite a few seconds, before she had enough. "WHAT?!"

Snickering and shaking his head, he began to talk. "You really don't take much to annoy do you Rouge?" He began to properly laugh now, his chest heaving up and down, "I was simply asking you a question and you blow up on me!" The pearly- now fuming girl hurried towards him, standing till the tip of her nose nearly brushed his. The chlorine scented air seemed to disappear, as she could smell his tropical breath as it blew onto her face. Rouge started to blush, but covered it up by making it look like she was going scarlet with her rage at him.

"Your a fine one to talk!" She jabbed her pointed claw into his guardian mark, "Your always blowing a fuse! And now you make out **I'M **the one with rage problems?!" Making a shrill high pitched noise that made Knuckles cringe, she spun on her heel, forgetting that the edge of the platform was there-

A gruesome twig-snapping like sound was heard as Rouge's ankle twisted off the side of the platform, leaving her toppling into the oblivion. The sound of rushing water crashed into her ears like hammers bashing onto her head. Screaming in fear and pain, Rouge desperately grabbed out for the nearest thing-

Which happened to be a hand.

The girl halted at the edge of the platform, dangling, looking down at what have could have been her death. Just thinking, she might have been drowning in that nearly vertical plume. As her saviour pulled her up, shifting their hands to under her arms, Rouge caught a feeling of deja vu, only this time she wasn't in space. She was lifted properly onto the walkway, far away from the edge, where she was placed gently with her legs in front of her. Knuckles knelt down and began to pull off her trainer, and rolled up her tracksuit bottoms. Rouge concentrated on Knuckles's expression, she didn't want to see her foot, it probably would make her vomit. Surprisingly he looked concerned for her, Rouge had about a million sarcastic comments coming to mind, but if she ruined this moment now, she wouldn't ever forgive herself. Out of nowhere a lightning striking pain blinded her as Knuckles touched the tender spot, howling she lashed out her arm, forgetting on who was right in front of her.

"Oh shit!" Rouge cursed in pain and embarrassment at the same time. She leaned as close as she could to the now keeling over guardian, which one of his hands cupped his jaw. She whispered to him; "Knuckles are you okay?" A moan was her response, which sounded a bit like the word 'yeah'. Knuckles lifted his head up revealing a very bloody jaw, very highly to be broken. Gasping, Rouge shifted herself so she was sitting on his lap, cradling his cheeks. "Honey I am so sorry!", she inspected the wound she had inflicted. "I didn't mean too! I swear-

"Save your breath girl." He replied calmly, he licked some of the blood on his bottom lip, "I'll be fine, I've dealt with worse, MUCH worse!"

"But that's probably a broken jaw-"

"And yours is a broken ankle." He gave a chuckle at her. To Rouge, even with blood running down his chin, he still looked sexy. "Care to take a trip to the hospital?"

Tilting her head in confusion, she was just about to ask a question. When she realised the position she was in. On his lap, her hands on his cheeks, and her head dangerously close to his. Before she could even move a muscle, Knuckles stood up making Rouge yelp. Bringing her into her a bridal style position, or as Amy phrased it; "The me and Sonic pose" Knuckles began to briskly walk.

"We'll walk to the gear shop and meet Tails there, he'll give us-"

"Knuckles?" Rouge's voice was a lot more, timid than usual. Looking down at her in confusion, he asked:

"What?" The Snowy angel brought her face to his, kissing him exactly where she'd punched him. Right at the corner of his lip, she kept it going for about five seconds, before settling into his arms again.

"Thanks." It may have been simple, but what Rouge got in return would stay with her for a long time.

Laying his lips exactly how she did to him, he replied. "Anytime."

He seemed to slow his pace just a little more, but it was for the better. Then his face grew to a smirk. "I just realised."

"mmm?"

"Sonic's gonna tease me to no end about this." He gave a short laugh. As Rouge just returned the playful smirk.

"Well if he does," Rouge's smirk seemed to grow bigger, "I'll batter him."

Knuckles laugh seemed like heavens music to her, as he spoke the words; "Count me in."

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry if that was all over the place! But I enjoyed writing it so...YEAH :D Hope all you Knuxouge fans enjoyed that, but if even if you did or not, give your opinion guys! REVIEW! If you do you'll get a very pleased pm off me! And who doesn't want that, really?

Firstly, there are a few authors who inspired me to write this. Firstly I would like the thank anzgirlchibi, who we all know! Her one-shot of this couple was amazing, and I loved their personalities in it, so thanks girl!

Second is icyknuckles, he has written amazing stories and is always nice to me. HE IS AWESOME! Thanks dude! ;)

And finally, a MASSIVE thanks to ladyalmalphia, who not only writes amazing stories but is my best friend on fanfiction! I have dedicated this story to her in her honour; Bows Thank you Emma!

There are more writers i could thank, but it would take me forever! OH- also all you guys who reviewed my first one-shot, you are all amazing!

Right enough of my blabbering, see you later!

sonicliveson 3


End file.
